Ashachu's Mating Session
by Poke'boy24
Summary: A Halloween spinoff of the episode 'Hocus Pokemon' where instead of Ash turning into a Pikachu, nothing happens, until at night under the light of the Full Moon. First oneshot for Halloween and hope you all enjoy this treat. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt)


**Ashachu's Mating Session**

 **Hey everyone, this is my first one shot story for Halloween and the characters will be a bit older than they are in the 'Master Quest' season**

 **Age of Charaters**  
 **Ash - age 16**  
 **Misty - age 16**  
 **Brock - age 20**  
 **Lily - age 17**

 **I don't own Pokemon and the Characters for they all belong to Satoshi Tajiri of Gamefreak and Japanese anime**

 **Thunderbolt - Pokemon move**  
 **[Ash!] - Poke'speech Translation**  
 _'Oh my' - Thought_

 **Now on to the story**

/

"Okay, now to add a Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** " said a young woman with light red hair covered with a dark brown witches hat, around her neck is a small cloak the same color as her hat, a dark violet strapless dress that reaches just below her thighs with a light pink belt around her waist with a star shaped belt buckle and light blue leggings, on her hands she wear light purple gloves and black shoes with bronze shoe buckles on them standing in front of a boiling cauldron.

"Okay, Pikachu use **Thunderbolt!** " shouted Ash as the 'Electric Mouse Pokemon' body was surrounded by an yellow aura and released a powerful bolt of lightning at the cauldron causing yellow smoke to appear.

"Now may I have a volunteer from the audients!" said Lily as Ash quickly raise his hand wanting to be picked "How about you young man!" said the young magician as Ash stepped up.

"Now to chant the magic words!" yelled Lily as she begins the chant, causing the yellow smoke to rise from the cauldron and cover Ash causing the trainer to become a little sleepy.

"I feel like I'm getting inside Pikachu's mind." Ash manage to say before he passed out on the ground as the yellow smoke clear revealing an out cold Ash, but also seeing that nothing happened.

"Guess the spell didn't work." said Brock looking at the sleeping Ash and than at Lily looking in her spell book trying to see if she said the right words or not, having trouble looking since the book is old and pretty worn.

"Maybe your right Brock, well its getting late, while don't we all spend the night at my cabin." suggested Lily while she, Brock and Misty pickup and carry the sleeping Ash, not noticing his birthmarks on his face turning electric yellow or his canine teeth growing a little.

 **/Later at Night/**

Inside Lily's cabin the whole gang was asleep in separate rooms with Ash, Brock and Pikachu in one room and Lily and Misty in another.

 **/Inside the Girls Room/**

Misty was sound asleep until the sound of footsteps on the creaky floorboards woke her up and saw that the room's door was open and she quickly shook Lily awake

"Lily, Lily wake up, I think a wild pokemon got inside." Misty whispered to the redhead witch who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Wha... yawn... what's wrong Misty?" yawned Lily looking around the room and saw that her spell book wasn't on the bedside table next to her.

"What happen to my spell book?!" Lily loudly whisper with shock look on her face.

"It must be Team Rocket again." Misty said looking Lily in the eyes with a serious look on her face "Come on we can catch up to them if we leave down." so the girls quickly put their traveling clothes on and left out the room and the cabin, not knowing that in the boys room was a sleeping Brock and Pikachu but no Ash.

 **/Outside in the Forest/**

We now find Lily and Misty walking though the forest looking for signs of Team Rocket

"What do you think those three buffoons would want with your spell book Lily?" Misty asked the young pokemon magician.

"No idea Misty" Lily said to the orange hair gym leader "With out any ingredients or instructions on how to perform them, the spells aren't anything to worry about." said the young magician

Both girls soon heard chanting nearby and went to go see what Team Rocket was up to, soon they both made it to a clearing and was shock to see what or who was in the clearing with the moonlight shining on them.

In the clearing was Ash, who was groaning in pain with the light of the full moon shining on him and what shock Misty and Lily the most was that the young boy was going under a transformation.

Ash's body started growing and bulking up, ripping his clothes as fur the same black color as his hair started growing all over his body, his ears turned long and pointing, turning black with electric yellow tips with the same electric yellow fur growing on his back in the form of horizontal stripes, his face pushing outward into a muzzle with his nose being that of Pikachu's and his **'Z'** shape birthmarks turning feral and turning the same electric yellow, his legs turning into that of a **Raichu** and out from his tailbone is a black lightning bolt shape tail and his body sparking with electricity that he soon release with a loud **"CHHHUUUU"** , shocking Lily and Misty both literally and metaphorically with both girls falling to the ground.

"Lil..lil..Lily! What happen to Ash!" yelled a shocked Misty looking at the now poke'ized Ash, unknowingly taking in Ash's now naked **(Save for the fur covering him.)** muscular form, enjoying what she seeing, drooling a little with a very red blush on her face thats puts a fire types flamethrower to shame.

"I... I... don't know Misty! I don't know what's happening!" shouted the equally shocked Lily, who has the same blush as Misty.

 **Ashachu** than stood up on his hind legs, showing that he is now two feet taller than Brock, and started smelling the pheromones of females nearby and turned his head to where Lily and Misty was and started grinning, showing his now sharpen canines, and made his way to both females, completely fueled by his new animal instincts.

 **/Lemon Alert, Please skip if you don't want to read./**

 _'Wha... whats happening to me?'_ thought Misty feeling a heated sensation within her, looking at the now pokemorphic Ash with the feeling getting hotter at seeing Ash's hard 11inch member emerging from its protected slit.

 _'Hhhheeeee... He's so big!'_ thought Lily eyeing his cock, trying to figure out how a 'little kid' manage to hide something that huge, feeling herself getting so wet at the thought of that beast dominating her like the animal she is!

 _'Whe... where did that come from?!'_ Lily thought not having any idea of what's about to happen to her and Misty.

 **"ASHACCHHHUUUUU!"** yelled **Ashachu** as electricity surrounded him and launched a Discharge onto both girls, destroying their clothes leaving them both as naked as the day they were born, with their bodies twitching as electricity covering them, making them both unable to move.

"Misty, I can't move!" shouted Lily as the Pikachu hybrid walked over to the paralyzed girls and grabbed Misty while putting the tomboyish mermaid on her hands and knees and lining his hard 11inch member with her pussy, which is dripping wet, ready to pound into her  
"Ash, snap out of it! Please!" cried Misty, but her plea gone unheard as Ashachu quickly shoved his cock inside and popping her hymen.

"AAAHHHH... OOOOHHH!" Misty screamed, then moaned as Ashachu gave her a moment to get used to his size and started thrusting more of his pole til his knot was inside, locking them together with Misty's insides clutching tightly on his staff and started moving making both of them moan in pleasure.

 **"Chu chu, Asha Ashachu!"** **[Dang Misty, you're so tight!]** **Ashachu** said, loving the feel of Misty's pussy hugging in cock as electricity start to spark around their bodies.

"Ohh ohh, Whats happening to me!" Misty moaned feeling funny as her body soon began transforming as the electricity around her gets more stronger.

Misty's body began growing bigger with gaining muscles all over her body, her hips expanding, giving her a nice heart shaped ass, her waist becoming slim and gaining a nicely toned 6 pack, her breasts expanded greatly going from a A-cup to an H-cup giving her an hourglass figure, her arms and legs, which became that of a **Raichu** , getting longer and gaining muscles as orange fur, the same color as her hair, begins growing all over her body and her face turning into a pikachu's with a muzzle, small black nose and Cerulean Blue electric cheek pouches, her ears soon became long and pointed with the tips also being Cerulean Blue with the same colored horizontal stripes appearing on her back and a orange lightning bolt shaped tail with the end of it being heart shaped, showing that she's female, coming from her tailbone and completing her transformation into **'Mistichu'**.

 **"Mist Mist CHU! Mistichu Chu!"** **[Ooh ooh YES! Keep going Ash!]** Mistichu moaned in pleasure as **Ashachu** started thrusting faster and harder into her, causing her new giant breasts to sway rapidly **"Mist Mist, MIST!"** **[ Harder Ash, HARDER!]** Mistichu moaned loudly, clutching hard on **Ashachu's** member causing him to groan in pleasure.

 **"Ashachu Asha Ashachu Chu!"** **[Misty, I can't hold it, I'm about to cum!]** **Ashachu** groaned **"MIST CHU, CHU MISTICHU!"** **[INSIDE ASH, I WANT IT INSIDE!]** **Mistichu** moaned loudly, which put **Ashachu** over the edge and with a loud groan, blast his cum inside Mistichu's womb, impregnating her with his seed and lightly bite **Mistichu** on the neck causing both Pikamorphs to release a electrical discharge which lasted for a bit before they both slowly came down from their high, with **Ashachu** releasing the last of his seed into **Mistichu** and waited for his knot to deflate and pull out his member from **Mistichu's** pussy, which quickly sealed up keeping his seed inside her womb, and saw that he was still hard and **Mistichu** was passed out with her body covered in sweat, matting her fur.

 **Ashachu** than look over to Lily, who was fingering herself from watching the two hybrid's love making while groping her B-cup breasts with a major blush on her face and releasing a lot of pheromones that reached **Ashachu's** nose and caused his cock to become fully hard again.

 **Ashachu** than made his way to the redhead witch and move down above her and brought his face to her face and kissed her which cause Lily to open her eyes in surprise but than melt into the kiss as she wrap her arms around **Ashachu's** shoulders.

"Please, take me Ash." Lily plead, her mind clouded with lust

 **"Ashachu."** **[With pleasure.]** **Ashachu** said, lining his cock with her pussy and thrust all the way in, braking Lily's hymen and locking them both together causing the female magician to scream in pleasure.

"Ooohh, yes Ash, fuck me the same way you did with Misty" Lily moaned in pleasure feeling Ash huge member moving inside her pussy with the tip hitting her womb, causing electricity to cover their bodies.

 **"Ash Ashachu Chu, Asha Ash Chu Ashachu!"** **[Lily you feel so warm and tight, I love you you crazy witch!]** **Ashachu** said feeling Lily's insides squeezing his cock.

"Ooohh yes, Yes!" Lily loudly moan as her transformation began, making her body the same as **Mistichu** with her body growing as Pink electricity cover her body as her hips expanded, giving a heart shape ass, waist becoming slim and tightly toned with a 6 pack, her breasts growing from B to H-cups with her nipples hardening letting **Ashachu** move his mouth to her left nipple and started sucking on it, arms and legs becoming long and muscular with said legs turning into **Raichu** legs and Light Red fur growing all over her body starting from in between her now massive cleavage.  
Her face becoming more Pikachu like with Pink electric pouches appearing on her cheeks and her ears turning into Light Red Pikachu ears with the tips being Pink and Pink horizontal stripes appear on her back and a Light Red lightning bolt shape tail with the end being heart shaped, completing her transformation into **'Lillachu'**.

 **"Lil Lilla Chu Lillachu"** **[Ooh yes Ash keep going]** **Lillachu** moaned while **Ashachu** switched to her other nipple and began sucking.

 **"Ashachu Ash Chu Chu"** **[Ooh Lily, I'm about to blow.]** **Ashachu** said, feeling himself nearing release  
 **"Lilla Chu Lil Lillachu Lil Chu Lillachu!"** **[Inside Ash cum inside me and impregnate with your Pichu babies!]** **Lillachu** howl with lust, her vision filled with an image of Pichu twins, both girls with one having Dark Red fur and Electric Yellow cheek pouches and the other twin having Light Pink fur and Red cheek pouches, sucking on her nipples for her milk.

With that said, **Ashachu** groaned loudly while releasing a huge load of his seed into **Lillachu's** womb with said Pikagirl feeling herself getting pregnant as she cried in pleasure while **Ashachu** moved his head and lightly bit **Lillachu** on the neck, marking her as is mate as the two pokemorphs released a electric discharge which lasted for a few minutes.

After releasing the last of his seed and waiting for his knot to deflate, **Ashachu** slowly pulled out of **Lillachu** and stood up.  
 **"Ashachu Ash"** **[Ooh that felt great.]** **Ashachu** said until he was tackled to the ground and when he open his eyes, he got a clear view of large orange breasts that he knew belong to his other mate.

 **"Mist Mistichu Mist"** **[Ready for round 2 love.]** **Mistichu** said while rubbing her cunt against his member getting **Ashachu** hard again with a seductive look on her face While **Ashachu** groaned.

 **/Lemon over, you can continue reading now/**

 **/A Few Hours Later/**

Inside the forest we find **Ashachu** with both his mates snuggling against his muscular chest after enjoying the very long mating session the three of them did, as evident by the charred grass around them because of the many electric discharges they released from their love making.

 **"Ashachu Ash"** **[That was great.]** **Ashachu** said with a satisfied smile on his face as he brought his mates into a loving hug.

 **"Misti Mist"** **[Yes, it was]** **Mistichu** said, also having a satisfied smile, with her Orange fur hand rubbed on **Ashachu's** Black fur covered pecs.

 **"Lilla, Lillachu"** **[Agree, that was amazing.]** **Lillachu** said while she rub her face against **Ashachu's** face, purring in lovely affection, and tracing her finger on his muscular toned 8 pack abs.

After a few moments of snuggling, both Pikagirls brought one of their hands to their stomachs, rubbing them tenderly while purring at their new additions to the family.

 **"Ashachu Chu Chu Asha Chu Ash Ashachu Ash"** **[I wonder how my Mother would react when she finds out she gonna be a Grandmother.]** **Ashachu** said wondering how Delia will react to the fact her son became a anthro **Pikachu** and knocked up two girl who are also anthros.

 **"Mistichu Mist Mist Chu Misti"** **[Or how my sisters will react that they are gonna become Aunts.]** **Mistichu** said thinking on how her 3 older sisters will react to the news.

 **"Lil Lilla Chu Lillachu Lil?"** **[Hey, what ever did happen to my spellbook?]** **Lillachu** asked, realizing that that was the reason she and **Mistichu** were outside in the first place not knowing that the spellbook is back inside the girls room in the cabin, showing that it fell off the bedside table and landed under the bed, meaning that her spell worked, just not the way it was suppose too, but who was complaining.

 **/THE END/**

 **Well, hope you all enjoy this treat and have a Happy Halloween.**


End file.
